


let's go to the beach, beach

by afluffykiwi



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Early S1, F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Pining, all lowercase, and then artemis when she showed up, i used to think my yj oc was into wally but then i realized she was super gay for megan, so i wanted to write a little scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just two gals being pals on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go to the beach, beach

julia’s toes curled into the hot sand, scowling from her place under the umbrella. the occasional cool breeze glided over her still wet skin, making her shiver and her teeth chatter, and that’d just draw her attention, and that was last thing she wanted. as well as the only thing she wanted. it was annoying, how her thoughts and feelings betrayed each other.

the girl sighed, finally unlocking her elbows and falling flat on her back, face scrunching up as she felt grains of sand push through her her and dig into her scalp. well those were never coming out, great.

“julia…?”

she jumped at the sudden, sweet voice, and her eyes flew open to look up at the martian who was standing over her. m’gann had bent to get a better look at her, both hands resting on her knees to support herself, but in doing so she had… smushed her… boobs together and it was. it was very distracting. julia’s olive eyes widened and she tried not to gulp, forcefully pulling her gaze from m’gann’s chest to her face.

“yes?”

“are you alright? i’m sensing distress.” the girl paused before squeaking. “not that i was trying to pry! i wasn’t, i just heard you groan and then i got worried and then i sensed it. and i just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

julia nodded, smiling gently at the other girl. “yeah, megs, i’m fine. i just got cold, and i’m bummed i’m missing out on the fun.”

“oh!” m’gann seemed to light up at her words, and damn if that didn’t make julia’s chest warm in a very nice way. “then maybe you’d like to join me? i was just sunbathing, but i think i need to apply some more sunblock. would you help me with my back?”

“‘course i would.” julia nodded, pushing herself up to her feet.

she grinned at m’gann, a faint blush spreading over her dark, freckled cheeks, and m’gann beamed, quickly looping their arms together and pulling her across the beach.

“oh, this is wonderful. we haven’t had much alone time, just us girls. things have been so busy, and you know, i love the boys but.” she wrinkled her nose before winking conspiratorially at julia, and the metahuman swore her heart skipped a beat. “they’re so loud. and smelly.”

“oh yeah, boys stink.” julia laughed, breath hitching for only a moment before she planted a kiss to m’gann’s cheek.

the martian giggled, slowing once they reached her towel. they both plopped down, and started doling out globs of sunscreen. it did take quite a lot for her to burn, but it was always a good precaution. and m’gann definitely needed it, since mars didn’t get as much uv radiation as earth normally did. she burned quickly and badly. it was really unfortunate.

“jules, do you think-”

“yep.” julia hummed, squirting out more sunscreen as m’gann twisted her hair and drew it over one shoulder.

the meta rubbed her palms together to heat up the cream a bit before she started smoothing it over m’gann’s back. there was a lot of skin to cover, bikini’s were blessings and curses, apparently, but the action was methodical and relaxing. her fingers pushed in a little more on occasion, doubling the session up as a massage, and she heard m’gann sigh pleasantly at the sensation.

but it wasn’t long before she was running out of sunscreen and m’gann’s back became fully covered, and so finally she just wiped her palms off on her thighs and scooted back.

“all done.” she murmured, her voice… huskier than normal. she cleared her throat immediately, frowning a bit.

“thank you, julia.” m’gann sounded a bit dreamy, and she turned around to flash julia a sweet smile.

the martian tipped forward, brushing their lips together in a clumsy kiss, and the meta froze, heartbeat picking up in her chest. a blush burst across her cheeks, and her lips puckered as the corners of her mouth turned down.

m’gann pulled back and giggled at her reaction.

“i… i’m not sure if that’s a good reaction.” she admitted softly, snapping julia out of her daze.

“good, very- definitely good.” she spluttered, reaching out to grab m’gann’s face. “i’m going to do it again.”

and she did, pressing their lips together before m’gann could say anything in response. she tried to keep her mouth soft, applying gentle pressure as her nose bumped and nudged m’gann’s. her hands slid down to cup her jaw, and m’gann’s hands eventually came up to rest on her bare waist, fingers curling just slightly. julia smiled, pulling back until just their foreheads were pressed together and their breaths mingled.

“i like you.” she murmured.

“i like you too.” m’gann laughed, softly. “i’m surprised you didn’t notice, before. i did everything it said to do.”

“everything what said?”

“oh! oh, nothing, nothing.” m’gann laughed, and julia raised an eyebrow, giving her lips another quick peck.

“alright, well. i’m sorry i didn’t notice your attempts to… woo me.” she snorted. “beautiful girls don’t usually pay this kind of interest in me.”

“well i don’t know why that is, you’re- that. that was a compliment.” m’gann blushed. “to me. not to you though.”

julia shrugged, smiling wryly at her. “ah, it’s true. this, though? you liking me? biggest compliment ever, trust me.”

“that’s good.” m’gann shifted a little, a hand sliding over the small of her back before it pressed, gently guiding julia’s body into twisting and lowering, until the meta was lying on her back and m’gann hovered above her.

and julia could admit, her mind immediately went to not very pure places. she spluttered a little, hands sliding down m’gann’s shoulders and arms until they curled around her elbows, thumb swiping back and forth nervously.

“oh- whoa, megs, let’s not-”

“not what? i just wanted to suntan, like we said we would.”

and she said that so innocently, you wouldn’t think to look for the mischievous glint in her eyes. oh. she was such a tease. it was wonderful.

“right.” julia grumbled, embarrassed, but she let go of m’gann’s arms and the martian slid down to lay down beside her. she released a pleasant sigh, taking hold of one of julia’s hands and closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> my ff.net account is kiwisan13, my tumblr is afluffykiwi


End file.
